A New Me
by Jacobs-Wolf-Girl92
Summary: First Fan Fic plz b nice : Bella Gets Fed Up Of Being In A Depression And Decides Its Time To Change Who She Is. With The Help Of Trusty Friend Jacob Will He Go All Wolf On Her? I Do Not Own Twilight : Stephanie Meyer Does!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Seeing The Light

BPOV

I hated this depression. I wish I could be a normal teenager, but I got so caught up in the supernatural that I forgot what its like to be normal. Its been months of being a robot for Charlie, school, work, cook and sleep. Day in day out. Its got to change. I am going to change who I am, no more weak vulnerable Bella, I'm going to be strong and independent. First thing I'm going to do is change my appearance. This would be a change that Ed -_cringe_- he wouldn't like or approve of. Time to go to Port Angeles. I grabbed my money stash, keys, quickly scribbled a note to Charlie telling him I would be home too cook and jumped in my beloved old red Chevy truck and I was off. I couldn't help thinking on the way would all of this be worth it would my friends accept me the way I'm going to be now? Or would they completely turn their backs on me and leave me as an outcast from the group? Before I knew it I had arrived and parked my truck up in the mall car park. As I climbed out I saw a familiar russet skinned friend of mine and I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips when his booming voice came through the crowds.

"Bella!!!" I couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped.

"Jacob, hey fancy bumping into you here" I smiled and it felt strange.

"Just picking up some stuff for Billy, you know La Push doesn't have many stores" he bantered "what are you doing here then?"

"Well how do I explain this in an easy way" I paused to think, how would I explain this Jake wasn't aware of the whole story but I had to think fast he was beginning to look impatient "you see I was thinking earlier that I'm fed of up the way I am acting so I decided to change things a little, I was planning on changing my hair and my clothing style. What do you think?"

"I don't know Bella, I'm no fashion guru but maybe I could help you out seeing as I'm here and all. I'm sure the company and opinion would be a good thing"

"Jacob you don't have to, I mean shopping is more of a girls thing" I wasn't sure weather he was just trying to make me feel better or if he was genuinely interested in helping me.

"Well, Bells, if your changing your style maybe it would be good as you never know what the gang are going to say at school on Monday" **( A.N let's just pretend Jacob goes to forks high, you never know this could be fun)**

"Well ok then Jake but you have to help me pick out clothes and a new hairstyle". He looked at me shocked as I told him this information, not wanting to waste anymore time I decided to grab his arm and drag him off to the hairdressers.

Once we had arrived the woman at the desk had told me there would be a 15 minute wait, she handed me some fashion magazines and I gave a few to Jacob, he looked confused again so I started flipping through. I found a nice style it was shoulder length with a blonde under colour, perfectly straight as well. I asked how much this style would cost, she told me that depends on weather I want a chemical straightening as well, I decided to ask Jacob.

"Jacob do you think I should get a chemical straightening as well?" He seemed confused.

"What's that?" The woman behind the counter spoke up.

"Its where we use some chemicals to prevent the hair from going curly or frizzy"

"Maybe you should Bella it would suit the style better that way"

"Ok then that's what I'll have done please"

"This will take 2 and a half hours to complete and will cost you $300" **(A.N I don't know American currency that well so I had to guess)**

"**You don't mid waiting do you Jacob?" I gave my best shot at the puppy dog eyes.**

"**I have to go get some stuff for Billy so I can do that whilst your having your hair done"**

**I agreed to this and Jacob said he would be no more than an hour so he would meet me back here. They sat me in the chair and began to work, I was beginning to get excited about the results. **

**Before I knew it they had done all that the needed to do and I was just waiting to see the finished result. They turned me around to the mirror and I gasped. I looked amazing, I couldn't believe it was me that I was looking at. I already felt like a new person. Jacob hadn't come back yet and that worried me a little bit he had said he would be here an hour ago. Just as I had thought that he burst through the door apologizing for being late, when he looked up he stopped dead in his tracks mouth hanging wide open and eyes as big as saucers. I laughed and went to pay the people for their good work. Jacob was still staring, so I clicked my fingers in front of his face and he snapped back into reality he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the shop.**

"**Wow Bells you look amazing!"**

"**Thank you Jacob now I don't want to rush you or anything but I do believe we have some shopping to do and I have to get home and cook for Charlie."**

"**Ok well lets get going" he started to drag me off then suddenly stopped "wait where are we going first."**

"**Hot Topic seems like a good place to start, Alice once bought me a dress there" he slung me onto his back and began running well more like galloping shouting "to Hot Topic."**

**When we arrived I was laughing so hard I nearly fell on the floor but I wasn't sure if this was the type of clothes I was looking for, but I had a good look anyway. We found a few really good stores though. Jacob was shocked by my choice of clothing. I bought 6 mini skirts in different colours, 6 pairs of leggings, 3 black, 3 white, 10 new tank tops, 4 pairs of skinny jeans and 4 pairs of boots. I had saved up a lot of money from working and not going out unless I had to. I was having so much fun when I spotted the time, it was 4 o'clock, time to head home and cook for Charlie. Jacob walked me back to my truck.**

"**I had a great time today Jake, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."**

"**Of course you will, my dad and your dad are hanging out tomorrow so I'll be there to ride to school with you."**

"**Thanks again Jacob, I'll see you tomorrow" and with that he grabbed me into his arms and gave me his famous bear hug "Jake….cant…….breath…!"**

"**Sorry Bells, bye" he walked away waving and grinning like a buffoon.**


	2. Chapter 2 and AN

**I Don't really know where I am going with this story just yet so if anyone has ideas I'm open to pretty much anything but this is a Jacob and Bella fic. Forgot the disclaimer as well I own nothing unfortunately!! Well on with the story!!**

Chapter 2 - Monday At School

BPOV

I was prepared for the worst Monday morning. Jacob was constantly telling me not to worry, but I couldn't help but wonder what people were going to say. The red truck rumbled into the car park as I saw my friends shocked faces waiting for me. They had only seen my hair so far. I was so nervous about stepping out of the truck it took Jacob coming round to my door and practically pulling me from the cab.

"Bella get your but out of this truck now, you look amazing you have nothing to worry about" he paused "except for maybe Newton trying to ask you on another date" he wasn't making matters any better but I reluctantly joined him. I was met by a choruses of "wow" and "damn Bells" and I thought I had heard Newton say "she just keeps getting more sexy every day" that one made me inwardly cringe.

**Sorry guys I'm on a total block I really cant figure out what to do please help me out with some ideas thanks millions.**

**Much love xx**


End file.
